1. Field of the Development
The present disclosure relates to the field of sorting, buffering or batching, and transport of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of containers are used in sorting and transport processes. These containers can have a variety of shapes and sizes. Some of these containers include sleeves, bags, pallets, hampers, cages, cartons, and tubs. The containers are made of a variety of different materials of different strengths. These different sizes and shape of containers, as well as the different materials used in making the container results in a wide range of container properties such as strength and weight. Because of these variations, handling procedures are complicated as each of the different containers can tolerate different degrees of loading and abuse.
Further, present sorting systems individually sort items. While this can be an effective process, it can create difficulties in production control and result in inefficiencies. In light of this, a sorting system and method are required that accelerate and standardize sorting processes while offering greater production control.